fall_of_liberty_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
'Nazi Germany' A country based in Central Europe. It was formed in 1933 and is currently led by the Fuhrer Konrad Sommer. 'HISTORY' The German Empire was formed in 1871. It prospered over the years until 1914 when it began to fight in The Great War. Fighting a long, bloody war, the German Empire eventually succumbed to the enemy forces. Until 1933 the Weirmer Republic had led the nation and it suffered star vation, unemployment, inflamation etc. Until 1933 when Hitler came into power. He revolutionized Germany in every way possible. In 1936 he hosted the olympics in Germany which made Germany recieve world-wide attention. Later in March, 1938 the military took Austria without shedding any blood. Then in September, 1938 Hitler eyed Czechslovakia and ended up occupying it for Germany. On August 27, 1939, days before the invasion of Poland, Hitler had a very bad stroke, and was bedridden, never to walk again for the rest of his life. Konrad Sommer, his unknown son, took spot as Fuhrer of Germany. He appointed Fredrich Steiner as leader of the military. After this, the Nuremburg Laws were disbanded and the extermination of the Jews was stopped, believed to be morally wrong. However, many of his father's followers had supported his original ideas but they were put down by the military and police, after Konrad exposed the truth of his father's plans. After Konrad came into power, many changes happened. First was everyone had equal rights, including women, jews, africans etc.. He also bought Algeria and Tunisia from France for 20 billion reichsmark, which had a population of around 2 million. 'Wehrmacht' The United Armed Forces of the German War Machine. Heer The main fighting force of Germany. This includes the ground forces and is the largest of all of the branches. It uses many tradional tactics including the Battle of Annihilation and Encirclement. This branch is lead by Erwin Rommel. Luftwaffe The air force of Germany. They control all of the aircraft that is used by German in war. Ranging from training aircraft to bombers to jets, the German Airforce is one of the strongest in the world. This branch is lead by Schubert Stolz Kriegsmarine The Naval force of Germany. Any operation at sea includes them. They control all of the military ships that Germany owns and uses in Naval Battles. This branch is lead by Admiral Edward Droitsch Waffen SS The de facto fourth branch in the Wehrmacht. It was also the Nazi Party's paramilitary's branch. This branch carries out the secret operations from the top Nazi officials. This branch is led by Viktor Hoffman. The GKM Kaiser, a aircraft is christened on February 2, 1940. It weighs 50,000 tons and can carry up to 60 aircraft. It needs a crew of 2,500 and the GKM Kaiser is led by Wilhelm Kessler. 'Economy' The economy of Germany is a very big and wealthy one. The unemployment is very low due to the amount of jobs in farming, factories and mining their is in Germany.